Shadow Hearts: Guardian Son
by Soul Legacy
Summary: Sequal to Shadow Hearts: The Darker Side of His Heart. Kain Albert Hyuga has just been expelled from school after the headmasters hatred of the family. But Yuri & Alice have a back-up plan for there son, concerning something he likes doing the most...
1. Home So Early

Chapter 1

**19 October 1928**

_13 years after the incidents with Yuri's darkness and his battles at the western front, he and his love, Alice Hyuga, have settled down with there son Kain Hyuga in the quiet French village of Domremy. Thanks to Roger Bacons never-ageing droplets, Yuri and Alice will never age and will keep on living if they successfully survive from getting shot, stabbed ect. There son is now older and is now able to speak for himself. But as Yuri's masks warned him, his son is more dangerous then he seems..._

"Kain sweetheart! Time to get up!"

"Yes mum!"

Kain Albert Hyuga awoke with a yawn as his mother called him from the downstairs kitchen. He scratched his ruffled brown hair with his left hand and gave his mum the call that he was awake. He jumped out of his single bed and got dressed into his usual clothes. His clothes where simple, black jeans with matching boots, armoured chest plate with a armoured gauntlet for the right arm. Kain went to the window and opened it. He poked his head out to smell the crisp fresh air. He looked down to see his father standing outside, also taking in the air.

"Yo dad!"

Kain called down to his father. His father turned around to look up at him and smiled.

"Morning Kain, hows the world feel today?"

"Crisp. But cool, sure it'll lighten up by the end of the day."

Kain answered his father. He then closed the window and made his way to the door. He stopped and for a split second and turned to his right to see a bag hanging on a handle. He clicked his fingers and grabbed it. He then opened the door and walked downstairs. The hallways were painted light blue with pictures decorating the walls. They all went in order of year, it could be noticed by the transformation of Kain from a baby into a growing teenager. Kain slid down the banister stairs and jumped into the kitchen. It wasn't that much, just a simple stove and all the things you would find in a ordinary kitchen. His mother, who he was now as tall as, turned around to face him with a smile.

"Good morning Kain."

She smiled at him with glee. He smiled back with the same glee.

"Morning mum. Got anything interesting to do for the day?"

"If you call washing interesting then yeah."

Kain laughed at his mothers answer, he then walked to the kitchen side and pulled a bowl and a box of cereal out of the cupboard. He then opened the box of cereal and poured some in the bowl. He then grabbed some milk from the fridge beside him and poured some in the bowl.

"At least I've got your father helping out."

Alice giggled and walked out of the kitchen to the front door, she exited to go to Yuri, her husband. Kain grinned as he saw them through the window. He went out into the dining room and sat at the table, where he ate his breakfast. There was a newspaper on the table, he picked it up to see the bold headline say: **Rise of new party in Germany is feared among many! **Kain shrugged and chucked the paper back down. Politics didn't mean much to him. After he finished his bowl he took it back to the kitchen and placed it on the side.

Kain chucked his bag back on him and walked outside. Taking another breath of the crisp, Autumn air, Kain made his way to school. His mother stopped him for a quick kiss on the cheek before letting him go. His father patted him on the back. The school was newly built. Yuri and the boys built it after returning from the war, along with many other things such as a pub, more houses and a stable for the horses. The school, with firmly built interior walls, provided not just warmth; but protection.

Kain, picking up a stick, walked down the woodland lanes towards the school. He scraped the stick against the stone wall, that was formed by nature. The sounds cut in and out, with some crunches and clacking coming in and out, Kain found a beat in it all. The image of the school now became more clear in front of him as he entered the iron gates of the spell bounded named Émigré Academy. Kain grew a smile as he walked past the playing and chattering kids in the courtyard, waiting to enter the huge building that stood as high as the church in the central village, except the school was more outstanding and robust. Pushing past the vast crowds of children, Kain found his way to the school wall, he then turned around and leaned against it. Lowering his head.

"Kain!"

Kain heard a shout from in front of him. He lifted his head to see a boy, the same age as him, but a bit more chubby around the face. His clothes, unlike the armoured shell of Kain's, were more formal and casual. They didn't seem to fit him perfectly, as the blue cloth of his shirt dangled in front of him as he ran. His brown trousers, which were very good at hiding the mud stains that appeared the day before after PE, would catch his boots as he ran; making him stumble at the worst of times. The boy finally came to Kain's spot, panting from the running he had just done. He didn't seem the most healthy out of all the kids. Kain laughed and patted the boy on the back, and with one hard hit, made him fall to the ground. Kain grabbed him by his free cloth of his blue shirt and picked him up.

"Angus dude, hows the day treating you?"

Kain asked the boy with a smile. Angus took a stretch then stood more upright, trying to meet Kain straight in the eye, but he was only two inches short of doing so, and he didn't want to stand on his toes, because then he would just fall straight back down again. The redhead shook his head sternly, as if to wipe out some thoughts that were currently in his head.

"Do you have any idea where Maria is?"

Angus spoke with a heavy Scottish accent. Him and his parents moved from Scotland after a few family disputes after the war that aren't really talked about any more, but sometimes find there way into a conversation that goes along the same lines. Kain shook his head at his friends question.

"No I don't know where your girl is, she's usually here by now..."

Kain placed his chin between his thumb and first finger. The girl called Maria in question, was a dark haired girl with dark green eyes. She was a girl of high potential in the school as her mother would make it possible she did well. Most of the time Maria speaks formal and calm, not showing a hint of difference in her voice, which could also be referred to as monotone. But when it comes to the days when education is of no importance, namely Saturday and Sunday, she talks more out loudly and isn't afraid to speak in the tone of her current attitude, if that is being angry or sad. She horse rides generally, and thanks to the stables built by Yuri and the lads, also referred to as 'The Domremy Regiment', she can go horse riding almost every day unless something of general importance pops up.

"I shouldn't worry anyway, she may be ill or just pulled out for a reason."

Kain placed a hand on Angus's shoulder, Angus smiled but quickly shook it off. He then turned around the face the entrance, waiting for Maria, or as she was nicknamed 'Cat Eyes' thanks to her green eyes, that were like a split green sapphire that shone from any distance; just like cats eyes. Kain shook his head in annoyance and lent back again against the wall. Taking a coin from his pocket, he flicked it up in the air and caught it in his hands again.

"Heads or Tails?"

"What?"

Angus turned around to face his mate who was grinned with his usual grin that in some cases got him into trouble, depending what grounds he was on. Angus gave a look of disturbance but then finally answered.

"Tails..."

"Alright then, if you have got this right, I bet you Maria will walk through that gate..."

Kain showed the coin and Tails was up. Angus then turned to face the gate with a gasp to see the girl Maria walk through the gate. He then turned to face Kain again, who had grown a bigger smile.

"Seems to be your lucky day."

Kain then chucked Angus the coin, who caught it with good reflexes. Kain chuckled and walked off. Angus watched him leave and then took a quick glimpse at both sides of the coin, they were both tails. He then looked up again in the direction Kain walked. His hand dropped to his side and Angus began to grow a wide grin. He then turned around to see the girl known as Maria at his face.

"Hi Ninja!"

Maria gave Angus a tight hug. His nickname was 'Ninja' thanks to his good reflexes and quick eyes that scanned the environment quickly, giving him the upper hand in finding hidden objects. That's why he always teamed up with Kain on the school Easter hunt, they always got the eggs first. But due to being good sports, they let the Foundation kids, in other words kids under the age of 5, take some of there eggs once they found them.

"Hello there Maria, looking lovely as always I see..."

Angus gave a sheepish smile to his teenage love partner, who looked back with her green eyes, that made him look forward to when he was older and he could lure her into the bedroom. She smiled back and lightly smacked him on the chest, which made him grunt just that little bit.

"Stop it you!"

She then took him by the hand, making him go red, which made her go even brighter. Maria opened her mouth to speak again, but a heavy sounding church bell began to strike, signalling the start of school. She looked up at Angus and tugged his arm, she then ran quickly to the centre of the courtyard, where everyone was lining up into there years or as some people prefer it classes. Angus followed behind hastily, trying to keep up with Maria's speed, which always seemed to outmatch anyone else's. They squeezed themselves into there year line of Year 9, sitting themselves right behind Kain, who looked back at them with a grin and a slight chuckle as Angus almost slipped on the cold tarmac and landed hardly. There was then one final strike from the bell that brought the kids sounds of laughter and talked to a grinding halt as a man stepped out of the Academy. He quickly made a move to straighten his tie and wiped his right brow of the morning sweat that came from the top of his temple.

"Good Morning students..."

"Good Morning Mr. Grenville"

The students replied loudly to the man known as Mr. Grenville to the students. Frasier Grenville was the headmaster of Émigré Academy and quite frankly proud of it. His appearance showed him as a very rich Frenchmen. In which fact he was. He was and still is a business tycoon in the capital of Paris, owning up to 20 clothing industry houses at a time, and over 100,000 spread across France and another 500,000 across the world. With the 'Grenville Boutique' franchise still growing and his business tax income, Mr. Grenville was making over 1 million Euros a week. His appearance in Domremy was very sudden, he showed up on the bridge wearing his custom made jacket and his leather suitcase. His reason for coming was the opening of the school that he found out from the papers.

Why he wanted to be headmaster was still unknown to the residents, but with his many degrees in English, Mathematics, Science and Design Technology the adults of the village couldn't ignore him. Upon becoming headmaster he showed a strong role, convincing the adults even more that he was fit for the job. However, he showed a very heavy dislike of the Hyuga family. He found there child Kain too smart and powerful for his own good, the father Yuri too ambitious and outstanding, and the mother Alice he knew from his time at school, when she refused to go to the school ball with him because she found him too spiteful and ignorant. Mr. Grenville walked down the stone steps into the courtyard. He then began to pace through the years whilst making his speech.

"Students, I would like to remind you quickly of the coming things this Autumn term. First for the Foundation and years one and two, your collage display has been coming on very well and is soon coming to its end and I shall be happy to see it put up in the grand hall once its done. Years three, four and five I would like to say well done for..."

Mr. Grenville's speech began to fade away in Kain's mind as it began to drift off to other things of more importance to him then anything else. Such as his family and his Harmonixer ability that has been passed down his family line for generations. But even more his magic ability that he gained from his mother, but he has mastered both white and dark magic thanks to Roger Bacons teachings. Thinking of Roger, he never seemed that fond of Kain somehow, and why he didn't quite know.

"...And year nine."

Mr. Grenville spoke right in Kain's face, bringing him out of his thoughts. Kain looked to Mr. Grenville who gave him a stubborn look and went back into his speech, Kain snickered.

"Your task shall be a new one this term, as in remembrance of the Great War you are to research on it, asking your parents may be a good idea, and you shall then write a eight page exam about it. Anyone who fails to complete this task will find themselves being placed in a cold room and made to write the exam out and they are not allowed to leave until they finish..."

Mr. Grenville grew a sadistic grin as he walked back to the entrance of the school and turned to face all the students. He looked to both sides then clapped his hands together once, making the students stand to attention.

"Now you can all enter and get ready for your first class."

He then stood away from the entrance so the years could enter in line order. As Kain's year entered Mr. Grenville gave him another stubborn look, Kain ignored it this time. He made his way to his first lesson; PE. Angus had to split up from Maria because even though they had the same lessons, the sexes were split for PE. Kain and Angus found there way to the changing rooms and got changed, well, Kain didn't have to. His clothes where specially designed for most types of activity's and any type of weather. There teacher entered and blew his whistle, grabbing there attention.

"Alright lads, today where playing a good old game of football seeing as we as a group have cleared all the necessary sports for this first week of the term. Once your ready I want you to make your way down to the field through the forest with some light jogging just to warm your legs up."

The teacher then exited without saying anything more. Kain quickly got out of the changing rooms and started jogging through the forest towards the playing fields that the school had bought of the farmers about a year ago, giving the kids more space to do PE. The other boys were about 15 minutes behind, all puffing once they came to the fields. Kain realised that once again they didn't understand the meaning of 'light jogging'. The lesson was fun and pretty quick, the score went like this:

Team 1[Capitan: Kain]: 2

Team 2[Capitan: Joseph]: 2

Not everyone was happy with the outcome, but Kain didn't care much. He was happy that his team pulled through and unlike most others, didn't complain at the referees decisions. The heading back trip was pretty quick as well, but once again the boys didn't understand the meaning of 'light jogging'. Kain then had a quick cold shower which the small cubicle showers at the school provided and he made his way to his next class along with Angus, the day had fully begun. Next lesson was Mathematics, which Kain was pretty fond of as he had learnt much from the Italian astronomer Galileo's mathematical theory of motion. Kain had by far already impressed his maths teacher, already figuring equations like this in year 4:

(x + 1) ^2 = 5x ^2 + x + 1

Thanks to Galileo and Roger's teachings, Kain was able to crack many mathematical equations that have been put in his way by the school, for him getting easier and easier every time. Once maths was over it came to break, which only lasted 15 minutes. After that came English, where Kain wrote with a fine hand like his mothers. Then came languages, were in which he had chosen to learn Arabic. Then it was lunch, where Kain ate what his mum had stuck into his bag before he left; sausage sandwich.

After that was the final lesson of the day; History. However, Kain was pulled out half-way through by the headmaster. Kain followed Mr. Grenville to his office and sat down on the chair he was shown.

"Master Hyuga, I am going to cut this straight..."

Mr. Grenville sat in his chair and gave Kain a stern look, Kain raised an eyebrow. Mr. Grenville grunted in annoyance.

"...Your expelled."

Kain's jaw dropped heavily, he had been surprised by many things in his life but this was one of the most surprising so far.

"What the--"

"Go now!"

Mr. Grenville's finger swiftly pointed towards the door, Kain shot up and left, muttering under his breath. Being expelled was the last thing he expected, but he soon shook it off when he came to the door of his house. He drew a heavy sigh and walked in, quietly closing the door behind him. He was hoping nobody would spot him, but it was too late.

"What are you doing back so early?"

Kain turned to face his mum in the kitchen doorway with a straight face. He sighed and looked away before answering.

"Been expelled, don't know why and to be honest I can't really care any less..."

Kain then made his way upstairs without listening to his mother any more. She stood there silently for a few seconds before making her way quickly to the back garden. She came to meet Yuri who was digging away at the soil, planting some new plants that were on his 'to do list'. He looked back at his wife and smiled, she gave a completely different face. Yuri raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's Kain. The school has expelled him for no reason."

Yuri took a deep breath and placed the shovel on the ground, chucking the gardening gloves to the ground also. He then made his way indoors and was about to exit, Alice stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a word with that rich asshole Mr. Grenville."

Yuri answered his wife as he tried to get past. She stood in his way a little more.

"Don't Yuri..."

As much as Alice wanted to do the same thing as Yuri wanted to do she wasn't going to let him. She didn't want this family to have a bad appearance. Yuri sighed and fell back onto the stairs, landing on his bottom.

"Fine. I guess we can go with his other option..."

"What's that?"

Alice questioned Yuri. He looked up at her.

"Margarete and Keith's request..."

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Well here you have it, the sequel to my last story! I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last and I hope to see your reviews soon!]**


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2

"_I wonder why they sent me here..."_

Kain sat in the back seat of the carriage, which bounced up and down along the rocky path that it went along. The trotting and distressed sounds of the horses coming from the front. They were approaching the small town of Biztritz, once apart of France but after the Great War it became apart of Romania, which was formed in 1919. All Kain knew was that his godmother lived here along with her husband; who both travelled with his parents 2 years before he was born. Kain held a envelope in his hand, enclosed was a letter from his parents to his godmother Margarete and her husband Keith Valentine, vampire lord of the Biztritz land. Kain's patience grew thin, he was eager to find out what was in store for him. He poked his head out of the window to see small shops and small, crammed houses. But it was much lighter then his parents had described in there story's, though it was 13 odd years ago.

The carriage then rode past one shop that stood out to Kain the most from his parents story's. It was a herb shop, with a lighter brick work then all the other houses and a more intriguing architecture. He peered through the bright window to see a women, in about her early twenty's at the counter. She had long brunette hair and sparkling green eyes like the girl Maria's at Kain's school, well, old school. He recognized her appearance from his parents story's, but back then she would have been ten. The girl then looked out to the window also to see Kain looking at her, she pulled him a calm smile, he gave her a nod with a grin breaking on the side of his face. A old woman then came out of the hallway next to the counter, the woman at the counter then went to the old woman, giving her a hug. Kain guessed that was her mother, he then sat back into the carriage as it approached high iron gates that blocked the path into the woods.

Two men equipped with baionnettes came out of a post at the side of the wall and came to the carriage driver. Knowing French as it was his first language, English being his second, Arabic being his third and Rune being his forth he decided to listen to what they said. All that was said was conformation that they were allowed to pass. However, the guards said that they should come along as there was a huge pack of wolves out tonight, so they were there to protect the carriage. They both jumped on the sides of the carriage, one going on the left the other going the right. But before that, they opened the gate so the carriage could get through. Kain sat back more into his chair and shoved the envelope into his pocket. He then moved his hand towards his scimitar that was firmly equipped to his belt. He gained the scimitar from his father on his thirteenth birthday as a way of protection but also a way to fight along side his mother and father if any monsters came.

The carriage rode peacefully through the forest then what Kain thought was going to happen. Even so, the faint sounds of howling came from outside, still keeping him alert from anything that was to come. He could also hear the whistles of the carriage driver, which echoed out into the dark, cooling night. Kain poked his head out of the window to see a tall castle up ahead perched on a hill. According to his parents story's, this was Blue Castle. Kain smirked as he realised that he was getting the same thought that his father had 13 years ago when he saw it from the outside; it isn't blue at all. He then looked to the side of the carriage to see one of the guards looking down at Kain with a straight face and restless eyes, the bags noticeable from a mile away. In a way it reminded Kain of Mr. Grenville, which made him want to punch the guard square in the face, but there was no point, seeing as the guard wasn't actually Mr. Grenville. He then pulled his head back in.

There was a couple more seconds of silence as Kain sat there cautioned as to what might happen, but as expected something did happen. But it wasn't as big as Kain had hoped, as just like his father, no matter how dangerous, always loved a bit of action. The shouts came quick, as if to say that the moment was going to be quick.

"Vampire Bat!"

A guard screamed as something shot through the carriage window. Vampire bats were basically bats that sucked your blood. It flapped it Kain's face, trying to stun him so it could bite into him. But Kain grabbed it with his right hand and crushed the bat with his iron gauntlet, blood trickling down his arm. The guards looked in to see in the dead body of the bat in Kain's hand, he looked at them both and shrugged. He then chucked the bat out of the window and then flicked his wrist. The guards then looked at each other before the carriage began to move again. There was more silence and some more bats came around, but most of them were shot down by the guards on the sides before they could get through the window like the first one. The howls of the wolfs became louder as they came closer to the castle.

But suddenly the carriage came to a halt. Kain looked out to see what stopped it and it turns out it was just what he was expecting; wolfs. They were in one big pack, 20 all together. They snarled as the horses kicked back and tried to run, but the driver held them steady. The guards loaded there guns and jumped off the carriage then aimed there guns at the wolves. They where easily outnumbered and they had wasted most of there ammo on the Vampire Bats, it was like the animals planned there attack as if they knew what to do. The guards began to fire as the wolves came closer, they then began to pounce on the carriage. Kain tucked himself under the very uncomfortable squashed seat, hiding himself in the shadows. He silenced his breath so the wolves wouldn't hear him. The gunshots from outside began to quieten down and Kain heard horses hooves racing off, but the carriage didn't move. Kain then heard the door being pushed open, and light growling.

He tucked deeper away as he saw the paws of the canine walk across the floor of the carriage. It sniffed across the seat and picked up his scent quickly, it then sniffed the air and it followed down to the floor. Kain tightened up as he saw the wet, bloody nose reach the floor and sniff around for its next victim. Kain closed his eyes for a brief second on thinking about what he was going to do, and he knew he had only one option; fight. He then took his chance and grabbed the wolf, pulling it under and quickly through the struggle broke the wolfs neck. His father had taught him many fighting techniques, snapping someone or something's neck being one of the many. Kain lowered the body to the floor then came out from under the chair. He couldn't hear any of the other wolves, but with one quick peek out of the window he could see that the wolves were circling the carriage. He could also see the bodies of the carriage driver and guards being ripped to pieces. Kain then thought that he should at least take a stand, if he had to run, the castle wasn't far away.

Kain quickly pulled out his scimitar and launched at the wolf right underneath the window, sending it into the air with one attack. The other wolves were alarmed and with no warning pounced at Kain. Kain quickly swung his sword out, flicking the blade around his wrist, cutting away two more wolves. Another pounced at him, but he caught it by the neck and chucked it back. One other tried to attack, but Kain ducked and it went straight over him, landing on its side as it came back to earth. A wolf began to howl, grabbing Kain's attention. It seemed to be the strongest of the rest, therefore it must be the leader of the pack. At its howl, more wolves came out of the dark forest with quick aliment around the carriage, Kain was completely surrounded.

Kain readied himself for battle none the less, as his father taught him to never give up. More wolves pounced at him with sharp teeth and claws, he caught some with his blade, but one successfully bite him in the left arm, making him bleed heavily. He shacked the wolf off quickly and stomped on its head; killing it quickly. The other wolves then got around him, ready to get in for the kill. They then all pounced at once, there was no way Kain could kill them all with his blade at the same time. However, Kain had one other option, he chucked his scimitar to the ground and raised his hands, and as the wolves were about to land on him his eyes flickered like a candle light and he shouted,

"Ecrisatius!!!"

And with his high command a huge pulse of energy surged out of him, sending the wolves flying back into the woods, killing them instantly. The leader of the pack was the only one left as he waited for his pack to kill Kain; but what happened seemed to be the reverse. The wolf slowly backed away as Kain picked up his scimitar and put it back into his scabbard. Kain then looked to the wolf, making it run. Kain smirked then walked away towards Blue Castle, putting pressure on his wound so it wouldn't bleed as much; but he had to move quick. He came to the door of the castle and it started to rain. He knocked heavily and then took the envelop out of his pocket. The door slowly opened.

Stood there was a tall man dressed in a smart suite, he had blonde hair with blue eyes like Alice's, except not as deep. His jacket was purple and equipped to his belt was a fencing sword. He looked down at Kain and smiled, showing vampire teeth. He then pulled Kain in out of the rain.

"Kain my boy, what happened to you? Rough trip?"

The vampire laughed as he gave a blue vile to Kain. Kain rolled his eyes and took the top of the vile and poured the contents over the wound, making it slowly heal and stop bleeding.

"Ha ha, very funny Keith."

"Honey, who's the..."

Kain and Keith turned to the call to see a woman walk through one of the many grand doors. She dressed in a blue spy jacket with see-through leggings. She looked to Kain and smiled and showed her vampire teeth also, Kain gave a grin back.

"Well if it isn't Kain, why have your parents sent you here?"

Kain held up the letter then chucked it to her, she caught it with her left hand that sprung forward, almost making her fall over.

"I dunno, the letter should say something..."

Kain went to sit on a chair as Margarete and Keith opened the very neatly sealed envelope and read the sealed message.

* * *

Dear Margarete & Keith,

Hi there! We haven't spoke in a while have we not. It's lovely to speak to you again anyway. Now, the reason Kain, who as you know I am very much proud of, has appeared on your doorstep is because, well, me and Yuri have accepted your request from earlier this year, in which Kain is to protect your darling daughter.

He, unlike his father in most aspects, is responsible and will attend to her every need. It may be possible at some stage he says something about her looks but I shouldn't let that bother you, as Yuri says he is a chip of the old block. His fighting skills and Harmonixing skills are much like his fathers as you would expect, and from Roger's countless tests on him his magic skills are increasing every month, so I can defiantly say that your daughter is in good hands. He shall also do any jobs you require him to do, even the most weird will banish away his boredom, if not just for a little while.

But what I do say is watch out for these things. He has a very short fuse, although he rarely ever gets angry he may do once and a while. He also is pretty 'cheeky' when he has nothing to do. He also does along with that have a wild sense of humour, so when it comes to telling him about your daughters maids...He probably and will not laugh as he respects most people but if he does just let me know. He also and foremost has a wild sense of action just like his father, so if he does do anything 'extreme' like sky diving off the tower (trust me, he has done it before!) then once again just let me know.

I hope you all have a safe winter and hope to see my boy back in one piece after me and Yuri have sorted something's out with the headmaster,

Alice Hyuga XXX

Yuri Hyuga XXX

* * *

Keith and Margarete folded the letter back up then slid it back into the envelop. They then went over to Kain. Who looked up at them with a smile. They smiled back then grabbed some chairs, sitting in front of him.

"...Earlier this year me and Keith asked your mum and dad if you would be able to do a job for us around this time of year and they could get back to us around that time. They agreed that you would do it as if you remember rightly you said you would be up to doing it when they first told you that they might send you some places on your own..."

Kain nodded at what Margarete said, understanding what she was saying as he re-called the events in his head.

"...The job is to protect are daughter, Lily. She's about the same age as you, only 6 months younger. She's a very hard person when it comes to insults, like her mother and she has good blade skills that she has gained from me. But we both know she's a very weak girl, that's why she needs a body guard."

Keith said. Kain's smile grew as Keith mentioned the words 'protect' and 'body guard' He then nodded once more as if he wanted to hear more.

"There's more then just protecting her, you need to get friendly with her, that way you can be trusted by her more. Technically she will already trust you a little bit because your a Hyuga, a famous name with the Valentine family."

"That I am sure I'll be happy to do."

Kain spoke, the two vampires smiled delightfully.

"We also ask you to, well, teach her how to swim."

Kain raised an eyebrow. Margarete began to explain in more detail.

"She's been afraid of the water since a little 'accident' back when she was three. But she now wants to conquer her fears and start swimming again, and we ask you to help."

Kain nodded as if he understood now. He then stood up and looked to both sides, then looked to his godmother and Keith.

"So, where should I make myself present with Lily?"

"One last thing..."

Keith stood up and placed his hand on Kain's shoulder. Kain thought he was going to be warned about coming on to Lily, but something completely different came out of Keith's mouth.

"Lily has some maids. Now please don't laugh and try to be respectful but the thing is..."

Keith took a deep breath and continued.

"...They have never seen men before. As they are never allowed to leave her chambers and I and all the other boys here have never entered them, as we are not allowed; only you are. But there's more, they don't age after becoming 16, that way we don't have to get her new maids everytime and she can keep good bonds with them all. And yet there's more, they can love, but they've never seen a man, you get my drift?"

Kain stayed silent for a second, then looked at Keith with a wide mouth.

"Well I'll be damned, you serious?"

Keith nodded.

"Makes sense doesn't it? Also, there all 16 except from one, who is Lily's top maid. Now me and Margarete know this but Lily doesn't; that maid, who is also Lily's age, loves her. Her main maid is called Jessica, very nice girl but very shy and vulnerable."

Kain smiled and patted Keith on the back.

"I promise to do all those things and be nice to her maids, I in a way find it quite sweet..."

He pulled a grin at Keith, who gave a slight chuckle.

"Her chambers are down that hallway, biggest doorway to the right."

Margarete pointed down the hallway to the left of the door she exited. Kain nodded and began to walk away.

"_Man, isn't this a trip I'll never forget..."_


	3. Please, call me Lily

Chapter 3

Kain walked down the very long corridor and kept an eye out for what Margarete said where her chambers. The biggest door to the right. The thing was all the doors on the right and left seemed to be of similar size, which began to light Kain's short fuse. But he kept his cool, not out bursting in anger as he just got there. He continued to walk down the corridor, and as the purple and blue colours that mixed together on the walls passed by him as he walked, he also noticed the pictures on the walls. They, in a huge scale, pretty detailed. Kain could make out the age from the vibrancies of the colours. He then found a portrait of the current year, it showed Margarete, Keith and what Kain guessed to be Lily. She was a similar form to her mother, strong look and long blonde hair, but as her parents said, she is weaker then her appearance suggests.

He stood and looked at the painting for quite some time, fascinated by its detail. He guessed that the Valentines payed a nice bunch of cash to get it done. Kain then brung his attention back to finding Lily's chambers. The door then finally seemed to appear. It was a huge oak door on the right. Engraved in the wood was angels in the form of a choir and light shining off of them. It also showed demons being warn away, exorcised could be another term. He came closer to see a shaft that could be opened from the other side. He knocked on the door and the shaft opened and grey eyes looked out. Kain looked at them stunned. The eyes glare became more sharp as they stared at him.

"Who are you?"

A voice asked Kain. Kain couldn't find the words to speak, he felt like the eyes put a trance on him. The eyes once again gave him a sharper stare. He then shook his head and found the words he was looking for.

"Kain Albert Hyuga. Mistress Lillian's new bodyguard."

\The eyes went wide at the mention of Lily, or as Kain put it, 'Mistress Lillian'. The shaft closed and Kain heard the sounds of locks twisting and turning as the doors began to open. Kain looked to see about 20 figures inside. He took a deep breath and walked in. The sight was amazing. Golden Ivory decorated the room as they spun around the pillars and burst the room into a flame of motion. Kain then looked around more to see that the room was also curtained in layers of silk. He went over to one and rubbed it between his fingers and it felt very soft and lush. By the looks of it, it was hand-made, and even more, it seemed to be spider silk. Kain then turned around to see the 20 figures looking at him amazed; one stood out from the rest, as she was younger. Kain guessed it was Jessica, she then stepped forward.

"You say your Mistress's new guardian?"

Kain nodded.

"Oh my goodness!"

The girl ran over to Kain, coming right up close and looking him straight in the eyes with amazement. Kain tried to stay calm and just merely raised an eyebrow. Jessica looked at him blankly, tilting her head to one side, Kain followed and tilted his to the same side. Jessica and the other maids chuckled as Kain gave them all a nice smile. He then brung his head back up along with Jessica's.

"Sorry, I am just a bit shocked. And before you ask, it's because your a Hyuga."

"Ohhhhh..."

Kain nodded as he now understanded why the maids and Jessica were so shocked. He walked around and looked at everyone, they all had grey eyes, and they were pretty much clones of themselves. The only thing that made Jessica different was the fact that she was younger and was wearing a different dress. Kain looked back at her.

"So where is your mistress?"

Jessica opened her mouth to speak but before she could a voice called from behind her.

"Jessica, who is that at the door?"

Jessica quickly spun around to face a 13-year old girl coming down a spiral staircase in a beautiful silk dress. Which also seemed to be made out of some sort of spiders silk. The girl kept her eyes on Kain as she came down, but Kain quickly took a glimpse at Jessica to see the look in her eyes. It seems as if the colour of her eyes changed from dull grey to vibrant green as she saw the girl. Then, remembering what he was told before about Jess loving her mistress, he realised that the girl coming down from the spiral staircase was Lily. Lily made it to the final step and stopped, she then took her attention to Jessica, waiting for a answer.

"This is your new guardian mistress, Kain Albert Hyuga."

Lily's eyes went to fix onto Kain again at the end of the sentence with surprise. Lily then made her way slowly over to Kain with light steps, as if she was approaching a dangerous object. She then, only 3 feet away from Kain, curtseyed delightfully. Kain bowed to return the favour.

"It is a honour to meet you Kain. When my father said I would be getting a great guardian I didn't think I would get one this great."

Kain gave her a light smile as they both looked up at each other. Kain then did the usual custom. By this it means he took her gently by the hand and kissed it, to seal the gratitude. Lily smiled back. Kain then saw in the corner of his eye Jessica giving a straight face.

"Your too kind mistress."

"Please, call me Lily."

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Sorry this ones late, excuse is on the update on YouTube. And sorry this chapters short as well, I didn't have much time to type this up over the week, Chapter 4 shall be more jam packed hopefully!] **


	4. The First Night

Chapter 4

"Lily it is."

Kain smiled as he came back to a standing position, Lily gave him a great smile back. Kain then took his eyes back to the room and gazed at its seemingly endless great architecture. The still hypnotising spider-like silk continued to go up and up to the top of the ceiling and was literally spread all around the room. There was not a place Kain could look where it would not be seen. He then brought his eyes back down to Lily and the others. Lily smiled once more and walked over to a dressing table in one corner of the room. She sat on the stool in front of the mirror and picked up a brush. She then began to brush her hair.

"I ask you to be on your guard tonight..."

Kain looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. She saw this in the mirror, so she swung herself around on the stool and explained more.

"Are arch-enemies the Vlad family, Russian as you can tell by their names, are coming to dinner tonight to make a peace agreement. But I don't trust them."

"I see..."

Kain nodded as he now understood. Lily nodded also then turned around to face the mirror again. Kain looked behind himself to see Jessica right behind him. He then turned his whole body to face her.

"Yes?"

"I just thought I could add that the Vlad's aid, Alex, is not an enemy. So don't attack her if anything happens."

Kain nodded and gave Jessica a smile, she gave a faint smile back.

**1 hour later**

"So, are you ready to go?"

Lily, after brushing her hair, pampering her face and putting on a longer black silk dress; came out of the dressing room and asked the question.

Kain nodded politely, but in his head he was thinking differently.

"_God, I knew it took awhile for women to get ready but that was just a joke..." _

He then brung his attention back to reality when Lily came over to him.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Hmm? Uh, oh, no..."

Kain spoke quickly and confused. Lily rolled her eyes but gave a little smile at the same time. Kain chuckled. They then made their way to the main hall, where Margarete and Keith were already sitting. Lily took a seat next to her mother, and Kain stood behind. They waited for another 15 minutes until there was a great sounding. The doors then flung open and three figures walked in.

The first was a very huge man, with a pork belly and very curly moustache. He wore bear fur to keep himself warm with gold rings on each finger. His round red cheeks could be spotted from a mile away, but with all these features you would expect a huge grin, but his face showed a bland straightness.

The second was a average sized woman who also wore bear fur, but instead of gold rings they were diamond. Finally there was another average sized woman who wore think fur and didn't have anything of rare value on her. She trailed behind the other two. But she struck Kain the most, as she looked almost identical to his mother, except she had black hair and dark green eyes. Her hair was also down.

The free of them came to the table and looked at the Valentines with straight faces and vice versa with the Valentines. The Vlad's then looked to Kain, who kept a straight face. The fat man then spoke.

"So this is the replacement of the previous bodyguard we killed. What's his name Keith?"

"His names Kain, now sit Frankirk."

The man, now named as Frankirk, sat down on the chair that was placed for him. Keeping his eyes on Kain all the while. The women that seemed to be of the same high status sat next to him, also giving a quick glimpse to Kain. The final women, who Kain guessed was Alex, the girl Jessica informed him about before, went to stand beside him.

"About are little peace agreement. It does not mean we become friends, just simply tolerant of each other."

Frankirk spoke as he brung his attention to Keith and Margarete. The lady he sat next to then spoke.

"We do ask you come to Russia soon to have dinner, so we can confirm this agreement."

"That can be arranged Olga."

Margarete identified the woman to be called Olga. Food was then brought into the dinning hall and the vampire family's began to eat. Kain and Alex watched over. Kain then had a light talk with Alex.

"Not to sound weird or anything, but you kinda shocked me when you walked through the door."

Alex gave him a confused look.

"May I ask why?"

"You look to a degree like my mother."

Alex gave a light laugh.

"Really, who's your mother?"

"Alice Hyuga."

"Alice...Alice...Rings a bell, but I just can't remember..."

Alex went into deep thought. Frankirk mumbled something with a mouthful then swallowed to speak.

"Sorry. Her memories vivid. We found her unconscious on the side of the road a year ago, and she can't seem to remember anything that happened to her before she fell unconscious."

Frankirk explained to Kain. Kain nodded.

"I see, thank you."

"I'm sorry. What was your mother's last name again?"

Alex asked, Kain looked to her and answered.

"Her family name is Elliot. But she is now Hyuga..."

There was a heavy beat when Kain finished his sentence, he looked around to see Frankirk had smacked his hand on the table and that he was now covering his mouth with his napkin.

"...What's your full name boy?"

"Kain Albert Hyuga."

Kain answered Frankirk. He gave Kain a very sharp look.

"Unbelievable. The son of the Godslayer, how exciting..."

Kain stayed silent, Frankirk continued.

"How is your father anyway? I've heard many story's about him. War Veteran, a man who has walked among the gods themselves. They are endless."

"My family's fame never seems to amaze me sir."

Kain finally spoke to Frankirk after what he had to say. Frankirk laughed.

"But I have heard some very distressing ones about him also. That him and his darling wife cheating age has gained them a dance with the reaper."

Kain dropped the tiny smile he wore and gave a very serious face.

"What are you saying?"

Frankirk laughed more.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, I think I should test something out..."

Frankirk then launched himself forward towards Lily, but before he knew it he had been caught by Kain and pinned to the floor. He laughed.

"So you are also as great as your father, how surprising..."

Kain smirked and let go of Frankirk. He stood up, brushed himself off then looked to Lily.

"I'm sorry, I just had to test him."

He then sat back down. Kain came to Lily's side and whispered into her ear,

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. He then came back and stood back next to Alex, who looked at him.

"I don't know if this helps, but I have had this on me since they found me."

Alex brung out a golden cross from her side pocket. Kain studied it to see it was the exact same one his mother wore.

"I guess you cannot remember where you got it?"

"Nope."

Alex answered his question as she put it away safe.

The night wore one and the Vlad's prepared to leave. Kain escorted Lily back to her room as he was asked to by her parents. The entered and Lily let out a heavy sigh.

"Boy, that was a interesting evening. You did good out there Kain, thank you."

Lily gave him a smile, he nodded. She then made her way up the spiral staircase to her chambers. Kain then sat on the stool of her dressing table. One night down, another eternity to go.

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Hope you like that little Alex/Alice link, more will come soon! Chapter 5 shall be on time next week, I promise!]**


	5. Questions To Ask

Chapter 5

Kain awoke suddenly when he heard a bang from the upstairs chambers. Even though he had just woken up, he quickly got up the stairs like a lightning bolt. He came to the door and without hesitation and flung it open. He scanned his eyes around the room and came to see Lily laying on the floor and the bed sheets all over her. He quickly ran over and took them all off he; he then helped her up.

"Lily, are you alright? What happened?"

Lily looked up at him hesitantly for a moment, then came to reality and answered Kain.

"Oh, uh…I'm fine, just fell out of bed that's all…"

Lily gave a short smile of assurance to Kain; he smiled back. He then realised that she was covered in sweat. In addition, she seemed to look very scarce.

"Lily, why are you sweating?"

Lily looked at him in confusion for a minute then looked at herself and gasped under her breath. She then looked away for a minute in thought. She then looked back to him.

"Kain, I think I should mention that I suffer from nightmares. And when I do, this happens…"

He nodded in understanding then helped her to her feet.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming up the staircase. From Kain's perspective, it seemed to be a group. The doors then opened and Lily's maids stood there. With Jessica at the front. She looked at Kain and Lily in confusion for a minute; she then came to talk.

"Is everything alright?"

Lily nodded and was quick to reply.

"Yes. Kain heard me fall out of bed so he came to help me."

Jessica nodded but was fast to ask another question.

"Why are you sweating?"

"Nightmare."

Lily was quick to answer her head maid with just one word. Then, without hesitation, Jessica and the other maids came to sort out Lily. Jessica turned to Kain.

"Thank you for coming to help her Kain, we can sort her out from here."

Kain felt like he could hear a sense of spitefulness in her tone, but he ignored it. He nodded then headed to exit the room.

"Oh and Kain!"

Kain quickly turned on his feet when he heard Lily shout his name.

"Yes?"

"Just so you know; we have a swimming lesson today."

Kain smiled at Lily's answer then nodded as he exited the room. As he went down the stairs, he heard a call from outside the room.

"Kain! Phone!"

Kain ran to the door and exited, then down the hallway towards the direction of the call. He came to the grand entrance hall to see his Godmother Margarete with her old agent cell phone held out towards him. He came up and took it from her.

"It's your father, your mother made him call you."

Kain smiled then brung the cell phone to his ear. Margarete grinned and walked off.

"Hello dad."

"_Hi boy!"_

His dad spoke from the other end of the line with a cheery tone. Kain laughed lightly.

"I hear mum got you to call me."

"_Yeah, but it wasn't out of worry for you. Not yet anyway. She just wanted me to tell you that we will be coming to your godmother's on Armistice Day, your godmother tells me there is a veteran in the town I might want to meet…"_

"Ah, is it just for the day?"

"_I think your mother might want us to stay for a week. She would like to meet a woman from are first adventure together."_

"By any chance is it that brunette in the herb shop near the entrance to the woods?"

"_Yes! Saw her on your way in did you?"_

"Yeah. What's her name?"

"_Nina. Anyway, how was the first night?"_

"Interesting. Had a couple of strange Russian vampires come over for dinner. The strangest thing was they had a servant who looked just like mum. She had the same cross too. Her name was Alex."

"_Alex? Ok, I'll remember to mention that to your mother."_

"Cool."

"_Alright, I think I might go now son, got some building to do with the others."_

"One last thing dad, what happened to the other Harmonixers?"

"_What?"_

"Well, remember when you said me, you and your Cousin Kurando were the only ones left, how? What happened to the others?"

Kain heard his dad take a deep breath.

"_Mass Execution. We were all captured; I was only 12 and living with my Uncle Samuel at the time. He had found me with your dead grandma two years before. You know that story. Anyway, he helped me escape. However, whilst we were running, he fell and as I tried to help him up, guards came. He told me to keep running, so I did. But when I looked back I saw them pick him up and…cut his throat."_

Kain heard his father take another deep breath.

"_That day was called Aimen Sekmet Air En Seten."_

"What does that mean?"

"…_The Shadows Beginning…"_

His father then hung up the phone. Kain closed the cell phone and placed it on the grand table, then made his way back to Lily's room. As he entered, Lily had just finished getting dressed and she gave him a warm look. He smiled. She then stood up then walked over to him.

"Im sorry about the maids…"

"Don't worry, they were just doing their job, and I was just doing mine."

Lily smiled. She then walked over to her dressing table and opened it. She then pulled out a necklace and began to put it on.

"So you're the son of Yuri Hyuga?"

"Yes."

"That means you're a Harmonixer as well?"

"Yes. Your mother told you about them?"

"Only what you are called and what you can do. I hope to ask you some questions about them."

"You can ask my dad. He has more information then me."

"Is he coming?"

Lily finished putting on her necklace and turned to face Kain.

"Yes. For Armistice Day. Your mother wants him to meet a veteran in the town. However, im sure he will be happy to tell you about the Harmonixers."

Lily smiled and nodded. She then walked to the door and exited. Kain followed behind. They went to have breakfast. They both had some simple porridge, which Kain found to be very warming. He and Lily then made their way to the house pool, which was built for Lily in the first place, to gain back her confidence in the water. She quickly got changed into her costume. Kain did not get changed. Lily came out of the changing rooms to see Kain still in his usual clothes. She looked at him in confusion.

"Aren't you getting changed?"

"Don't need to. These clothes are waterproof, fireproof, all that stuff."

Lily nodded then went to the side of the pool. She looked at the water blankly for a moment. Kain then came to her side.

"Do you want me to help you in?"

Lily slowly nodded. Kain jumped in and turned to face her. He gave a smile.

"Nice. Lovely and warm!"

Lily giggled and smiled back. Kain then held out his arms so she could get in. She gently grabbed them and brung her first leg into the pool. She then gently brung her other leg in as if she was stepping onto a different surface for the first time. Kain then helped her bring the rest of her body into the pool.

"You comfortable?"

"Yes."

Kain smiled and brung Lily slowly into the center of the shallow end of the swimming pool.

"When you ready Lily."

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, got the flu over the holidays. Anyway, its here now; and theres more to come!]**


	6. The Skasis Reflex

Chapter 6

Kain and Lily jumped out of the swimming pool in laughter as they finished.

"That was good Lily. You did very well."

"Thank you Kain."

Lily took her towel that she had hung on a bar beside the pool and wrapped it around herself. She then looked at Kain and he gave a slick smile, she giggled again.

"Why oh why did you have to do that cannon-ball Kain."

"Because it was getting boring and it seemed a fun thing to do at the time."

Lily giggled again and gave him a light nudge. He grinned again.

"Alright mister, while I go dry and get changed you can go into the grand hall and wait for me there. We're going for a walk into the village."

Kain nodded. Lily also nodded then walked away towards the changing rooms. Kain stood there in silence for a minute then shook out of his thoughts, whispered a spell under his breath and his clothes dried immediately. He then made his way to the grand hall where he waited for Lily. She did not take long to get dressed. She wore another silk dress, except this time it was coloured green. She wore her hair down, the long strands of blonde threaded into the dress. Over her right forearm, she carried a woven basket.

"Wow Lily; we are all dressed up for the occasion aren't we?"

"Hey, it's a beautiful day. Beautiful days call for beautiful appearances."

"Does that mean when it rains you dress up like a zombie and scare people?"

Lily laughed along with Kain on the joke. She then headed towards the door. She looked back at him.

"Let's go then."

Kain nodded and took his place beside Lily. He opened the door to let her through, and then he exited along with her.

The forest looked more lively and non-scary today. The light shone through the branches down to the inner pathway. Kain and Lily walked along the path in a normal pace.

"Could you answer one of my questions Kain?"

Lily asked nervously. Kain looked at her and nodded.

"Sure. But I can't promise you it'll be correct."

"Is there anyway in which a Harmonixer can become…immortal? Or have any sort of a rebirth cycle?"

Kain looked down to the ground as they walked for a moment. He then answered.

"I read this in a very interesting mythology book. Harmonixers can 'renew' there dying body by using the power of the malice they have to heal the dying cells in there body. However, there are two setbacks. One, is that a Harmonixer can only do it once, and two; because they are using malice they may be destroyed by it and turned into a monster."

Lily nodded. She then looked do him again.

"What is malice?"

"Malice is hate. Every human being has hate, as it is an emotion. Therefore, everyone has malice. Harmonixers use malice to feed, if you will, the spirits of demons they have conquered. However, a Harmonixer must be in good control of the malice, or it could swallow him up, take his soul and turn him into a monster. My dad can explain that in more detail when he comes."

Lily nodded again. She then looked back in the direction they were heading. There was an awkward silence after that; they did not really speak until they approached the village.

"Here we are. The village."

Lily said with uplifting delight. Kain smiled at her as they both walked in to the main part. Many people were walking about and talking. There were heavy bargains being sold, kids playing aeroplanes around the village. It all seemed to be a bright day for everyone.

"Ok Kain. I'm just going over there to the flower stall."

Lily pointed out a stall with different coloured flowers to Kain.

"I'll be back quickly. Just look around while I get them."

Lily smiled then ran off to the stall. Kain spun on his feet to see somewhere to go. He then saw a crowd gathering around a corner. He then went off to investigate. He came towards the crowd to see they were listening to an old woman, a gypsy. She shook violently and had strange symbols tattooed all over her. Her long grey hair was full of beads and coins that looked primitive and ancient. Kain came to the front of the crowd and listened to what she was saying.

"Returning…Returning…Everything shall die…Everything shall end…"

Kain came closer to the old woman and she stopped and quickly looked to Kain.

"What is your name boy?!"

She asked him viciously. Kain looked at her in silence with a serious face for the moment.

"WHAT…IS…YOUR…NAME?!"

"Kain Albert Hyuga!"

Kain snapped back at the old woman. She looked at him in awkward silence for the moment then took the barrel beside her and placed it infront of her. She then grabbed a piece of crumpled old paper out of her rough coat pocket and slammed it on the barrel. She then took out an inkpot and a quill and took the cork out of the pot. She dipped the quill in the ink then began to scribble on the piece of paper. All the while, she was muttering things under her breath.

Once she finished, she passed the paper to Kain. He looked at it and saw the scribbled symbols on it. Now, to people who had not read Roger's million's of books they would not know what the symbols meant. However, he knew quite well, what they meant. He looked to the woman sternly.

"How do you know the Skasis Reflex?"

The woman gave him another awkward silence and then turned into ash infront of his eyes. Kain ran over and picked up the ash, but a harsh wind came and blew it away. Kain gave a heavy sigh then looked to the paper again.

"Kain? What are you doing?"

Kain looked back to see Lily with a confused face and that the basket she carried was now full of flowers of all different colours. Kain folded up the paper and put it in his pocket. He then got up and walked over to Lily.

"I'll explain when we get back to the castle. Anyway, is there anywhere else you would like to walk to?"

Lily looked at him closely. Kain sighed.

"Yes, im troubled, but this isn't the place to talk about it. Now, where else would you like to go?"

"…Home. I want to know your trouble."

Lily then quickly turned on her feet and walked back to the forest. Kain swiftly followed behind. They walked up the pathway in silence, and Lily kept on looking to Kain every once and a while. Once they got straight into the castle Lily placed the basket on the grand table and turned to face Kain.

"Now what is the matter?"

Kain sighed and looked to the ground for a moment. He then pulled out the piece of paper he was given by the old woman and showed it to Lily. She looked at it then looked at him.

"What is this?"

"It's the Skasis Reflex. Well, written in the Skasis Reflex."

Lily raised an eyebrow. Kain continued.

"The Skasis Reflex is the language of the Skasis Paradime. The Skasis Paradime is what the Harmonixers used to use to show themselves what could possibly happen in their lives. An old woman gave that to me after she asked for my name."

Lily stood in silence for a second. Then spoke.

"What does it say?"

Kain walked over to Lily.

"The circles stand for the many solar systems in our universe."

Kain pointed to them for Lily.

"All these circles revolve around five things. The first is a picture of an ox. This signifies strength."

Kain pointed to the picture of an ox.

"The second is the picture of an owl. This signifies intelligence."

Kain pointed to the picture of an owl.

"The third is a picture of a minotaur. This signifies evil and darkness."

Kain pointed to the picture of the Minotaur.

"The forth is a picture of a spider. This signifies fear."

Kain pointed to the picture of the spider.

"And finally, there is a picture of a skull. This signifies death."

Lily went silent along with Kain for a minute. Kain then spoke again.

"So basically, I'm strong and wise but when evil and darkness comes I shall show my fear of death."

There then was another awkward silence. Kain then took the piece of paper from Lily and placed it in his pocket.

"But I shouldn't worry; I got it from and old crazy woman. She could have told me anything."

They both smiled at each other and gave a little chuckle each.


	7. 1234!

Chapter 7

**One Week Later: 10****th**** November 1928**

"Ah, were almost there."

Alice looked out of the chariot window with a smile as she bubbled up inside. She had the calm happy feeling you always get when you go somewhere you know. Yuri smiled to her.

"We are indeed."

Yuri was dressed in a very formal general uniform. His medals on the right side of his chest, and his rank notification on the left. The colour of the jacket was blue. The colour of the French. On his belt, he had attached a pocket that contained a revolver. He wore white linen gloves. He held Alice's hand.

The chariot finally reached Biztritz. Yuri stepped out of the chariot and, with Alice's hand in his, helped her step out. He paid the charioteer and began to walk with her into the village. Lily and Kain, like last week, were taking a stroll into the village. Kain was looking around for the old woman from last week, while Lily was buying some more flowers. She turned to walk towards Kain when she saw Yuri and Alice walking towards the village. She quickly made her way over to Kain and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to face her.

"Aren't they you're…?"

"Yes they are Lily, they are my parents."

Lily looked at him and gave a wide smile; she then walked towards Yuri and Alice. Kain slowly followed behind. Lily came to Yuri and Alice and gave them a calm smile; they stopped and smiled back.

"Hello, are you Kain's parents?"

"Yes we are indeed. Are we safe to guess your Lillian?"

"Yes, but please, call me Lily."

Yuri and Alice nodded to Lily's request.

"It's an honour to meet you. Kain has told me many interesting thing's about you both. However, he said that he hasen't said the most interesting things. He thinks you should tell me those things."

"We have many interesting things we can tell you. Out of interest, where is Kain?"

"Right here."

Kain answered his mother as he came up behind Lily. His mother smiled and quickly made the movement to give him a hug. They hugged tightly for 5 seconds. Kain then moved to his father were he gave a grin.

"Wow, the last time I remember seeing you in that suit was when I was three."

Yuri grinned also.

"Yeah. Guess I got in this for seeing the war veteran here."

Kain nodded.

"I'm sure Margarete will take you to him later. However, I am sure she and Keith want to say hi to you first."

Kain said to his mother and father. He then looked to Lily.

"Lily, would you like to continue walking around or would you like to go home?"

"I think its time we went home."

Kain nodded and at Lily's side, began to walk her home. Yuri and Alice followed behind. As they neared the gate to the woods, Yuri saw the brunette woman through the window of the herb shop. He whispered in Alice's ear.

"Guess who I've just seen…"

"Who?"

Yuri pointed to the shop window and Alice looked through to see the woman. She gave a slight gasp, and then looked to Yuri with a smile. Yuri smiled back then shouted to his son.

"Kain, me and your mother will be able to get to the castle ourselves. We just need to go see someone."

Kain smiled and nodded. He then continued to walk with Lily. Yuri and Alice then walked into the shop. As the shop bell rang as they opened the door, the woman had her back turned and was stacking some herbs on the desk behind the counter.

"Welcome, I'll be right with you in a minute."

Yuri looked to Alice and signalled her to be quiet; she nodded. They then both walked quietly and slowly towards the counter. The woman then finally turned around to face them.

"Sorry about that, how can I--"

She paused with shock as she looked at them both. They both gave her a smile.

"Hello Nina."

"Yuri? Alice?"

"You've grown into quite a woman."

"Thanks…You guys haven't changed abit."

They both nodded.

"Yeah, abit of a magic trick from a friend…"

They looked at each other, then back to Nina.

"So where's your mother?"

"She's asleep. You will be able to talk to her tomorrow. She will be up for the ceremony. Are you going to be there?"

"Yes, Yuri's also meeting the town veteran later this evening."

Alice answered Nina.

"Ok. Sad story about him…"

"That's the same with every solider, on our side and on theirs."

Nina nodded at Yuri.

"Out of interest, is that young lad with Lady Lillian your son?"

"Yes. His name's Kain."

"I thought so. He looks like you both. He also looks nice."

"Trust me Nina; you're not the only girl to say that."

The three of them laughed. Alice looked out of the window to see it getting dark.

"I am sorry to cut this short Nina, but I and Yuri have to go. We'll see you tomorrow."

Nina nodded and walked back behind the counter. Yuri and Alice smiled and gave a wave goodbye then walked back outside and towards the woods. They got to the castle quicker then they expected. Yuri opened the door for Alice and let her step inside. The heat from the fire hit them as soon as they walked in.

"Wow. Its much warmer and lighter then I remember it."

"That's because I persuaded Keith to redecorate."

Margarete came out of one of the many doors into the grand hall. She welcomed Alice with open arms, and she came to Yuri and at first did nothing. However, she could not help but smile and give him a hug.

"It's nice to see you both again."

"It's nice to see you too."

"I wonder where Keith is, he said he would be here…"

Margarete looked around. Yuri looked up to the ceiling and pointed up.

"There he is."

Alice and Margarete looked up to the ceiling to see a bat. The bat then swooped down and morphed into Keith. He then turned to face Yuri.

"How on earth did you know it was me?"

"Oh, just a lucky guess…"

He grinned at Keith.

"Alright Yuri, I wouldn't get comfortable, we're gonna go now and see Smithy, the town veteran."

"Smithy, nice name."

They both smiled then made their way out of the door and back to the village. As they arrived, Margarete directed Yuri to a house at the bottom of the village. She knocked on the door. A housemaid opened the door and she stood out of the way to let them both in. Yuri went through into the sitting room to see a man sitting in a chair in a corner, shaking then and again. Yuri took a deep breath and walked towards the man. As he walked closer, the man looked to him.

"Smithy?"

"Yes, sir. Private George Smithy sir."

"Private Smithy, I am General Yuri Volte Hyuga of the Domremy Regiment."

As soon as Yuri mentioned his rank, Smithy jumped to his feet and saluted. Shaking still.

"Stand easy Smithy. You can sit."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Smithy sat back down. Yuri crouched down to get to Smithy's level.

"Do you remember sir?"

"Remember what Smithy?"

"Remember the sound of the guns, the mines, and the cry's of the men…"

Yuri stayed silent. Smithy continued.

"The guns still ring on in my head. The beat is terrifying. It keeps on going 1234! 1234!"

Yuri nodded at Smithy as to say he understood. There then was an awkward silence.

"Did you lose anyone sir?"

"No, I think my regiment was lucky. How about you?"

Smithy lowered his head for a moment, and then replied.

"Yes, the whole regiment I was in…"

"…I'm sorry Private."

"I remember when we went over the top. The night before, when we got the order to go over, all of us were trying to find a way to escape. Nevertheless, our Captain told us that we would be fine. And then, the day we went over…"

Smithy went silent for a moment. Then looked to Yuri, his eyes began to water.

"…It all just went into slow motion, you know. I looked around, saw my friends fall to the ground dead, and their screams for help rang to me. However, I continued to run, not daring to look back. I was being a coward, sir! Why did we have to fight sir?! Why couldn't it just be made a damn sight easier if we just stayed home and shot two of are men a minute?! Why sir?!"

Smithy began to cry with rage at his thoughts. Yuri patted him on the back in comfort, but felt he could do nothing more.


	8. The War's Not Over

Chapter 8

"_**For us, the Great War is a finito, which would have been a damn sight simpler if we just stayed home and shot 50,000 of our own men a week." **_**– Edmund Blackadder**__

**The Following Night: 11th November 1928; Armistice Day **

At Blue Castle, a party was being held to remember Armistice Day and all the people who lost their lives in the Great War. Nevertheless, they used this night also to remember that it was over, and that they were now in an era of peace. People danced in the Main Hall under the lit candles and chandeliers. Tables of food and drink were set out, musicians played, people sat at tables; and everyone made a night of it. Lily sat at the head table in a very formal chair that was placed next to her mother's and father's, which were placed in the centre. Yuri and Alice's seats were placed on the right side of the table.

Lily sat on her own, as she was not the sort of type for dancing. Her mother and father were talking to guests, and Yuri and Alice were grabbing some food from the dining tables; and Kain was patrolling the room with the other guards. However, he was pinching some food from the dining tables every time he came past, and when Lily saw him do this, she gave a smile. Jessica, her head maid, stood behind her incase she asked her for any assistance. All her other maids were spread around the room serving drinks.

Every time Jessica saw Lily smile at Kain, she twitched. Deep inside she felt a harsh jealousy for the small connection between them both. Yet she could not deny the fact that Lily enjoyed being with Kain, therefore she could not take that away from her. She came forward towards Lily.

"Do you need anything mistress?"

"No thank you Jessica."

Jessica nodded then began to step back but Lily stopped her.

"Jessica…"

"Yes mistress?"

"What do you think of Kain?"

Jessica twitched once more as the anger bubbled up again. Once again, she calmed it down with the thought of Lily being so happy with him and she answered.

"He's a good bodyguard and friend mistress."

Lily laughed.

"True. But I did not mean it like that…"

Jessica twitched again.

"I do not understand mistress…"

"You know clearly Jessica. I mean how do you think the boy is. Is he good looking? Strong?"

Jessica twitched once more and looked away in disgust. She then turned back.

"May you excuse me a minute mistress?"

Lily sighed.

"If you must."

Jessica nodded then walked away. Lily watched her leave then turned back to see Kain pinch some more food. She smiled again. Jessica made her way to the maid's chambers. She did not look back as she walked forward. Her fists were clenched in rage and she took very quick steps. When she arrived, she flung the door open then slammed it behind her. She then slouched to the floor and slammed it in rage.

"_Why! Why did he have to come along at this moment in time! Why?!"_

Jessica continued to hit the floor with anger. She began to sob as she went on.

Back in the main hall, Yuri and Alice had finished picking some food and made their way back to the head table and took their seats. Lily had moved on and decided to walk around the room beside Kain. Alice swallowed what she had eaten then looked to Yuri.

"Yuri?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I never wanted to really ask you this because I thought you wouldn't really want to talk about it. However, seeing as it's the proper day to remember it; what was it like?"

Yuri swallowed his food with a harsh gulp. He then took a mouthful of the wine then looked to his wife and answered.

"…It was a one way ticket to hell. It has tortured people, tormented them and in some cases; driven them insane. Now luckily, all the boys and me were able to survive, but from all the other story's we have heard from the regiments that worked with us we know the stories. People's body's were left in no mans land and rotted, and now their buried in unmarked graves. Because we had the lower land, we were in water that came up to our waist. Well, when we went into an ally's trench; ours was luckily dry…"

Alice thought for a moment then looked to her husband again who was trying to regain his thoughts. He then continued.

"…And all of that could have been stopped through diplomacy. But oh no, the leaders found it far more sporting to send us to our certain deaths, and try and press forward into enemy territory; even though we got no more further than an inch."

"Yuri…"

Yuri looked to his wife, whose face was very sadly concerned. He smiled and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry though Alice. You and Kain help me forget those terrible times. Well, at least put them to the back of my mind. Because they should never be forgotten."

Alice buried herself in her husband's arms. She gripped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you Yuri."

"I love you too Alice."

Kain and Lily walked around the room together. As he had done all night, Kain took food from the dining table whenever he could. Lily joined in with him when she saw the chance. They both grinned when they did.

"So are you enjoying tonight then Lily?"

"It's alright. However, Jessica seems very uptight. I cannot seem to figure out what is the matter with her. She has changed very dramatically recently…"

Kain looked to her and shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like me."

Lily slapped Kain on the arm.

"Stop it! She does not! She said to me herself she finds you a good friend and bodyguard."

Kain smiled.

"Well, I am very flattered."

He looked to Lily, who smiled back to him. He then looked to his mother and father; who were hugging.

"Oh yes, didn't you say you wanted to ask my dad about the Harmonixers?"

Lily looked to him then looked to the ground as she walked. He nudged her lightly with his elbow.

"Come on! Don't be shy, my dads not going to rip your arm off if you ask him nicely."

"I don't want to be rude; maybe he would prefer not to talk about it…"

"I think he would be pretty honoured, seeing someone would like to know."

Lily looked to him. He smiled and tilted his head slightly. She giggled then nodded.

"Ok then. I'll go."

Kain smiled and nudged her lightly again with his elbow. She grinned at him then walked off towards his parents. Kain watched her all the while. Moreover, as always, he pinched some food from the dining table when he walked past.

Lily came up towards Yuri and Alice, who had finished their loving hug and finished their food, and now they just sat back and watched the night. They saw her come towards them and they smiled. She smiled back.

"Hi there miss Lily! Can we help you?"

Yuri asked Lily in the politest way he could find. She smiled and tried to speak but she struggled to get the words out.

"May I…"

"Hmmmm?"

Yuri sat patiently for what Lily was about to say.

"May I ask you about…about the Harmonixers?"

Lily said the words with an unsteady comfort. Yuri sat back and thought for a minute then smiled at her.

"Of course. How much would you like to know?"

"Well, as much as you know would be nice."

Yuri laughed.

"Alright then, you might want to write it down though."

Lily quickly pulled out a pen and notebook from her dress. Yuri smiled again. He pulled out a seat for Lily to sit on. She sat down and readied her pen.

"Ok, where to begin…I guess I could show you where the majority of Harmonixers were in the world. But we don't seem to have a map…"

Lily flicked to the back of her notebook to show a map of the world. Yuri smirked.

"Alright then. I'm apart of the Hyuga family, as you know, and we were a legendary Harmonixean family that lived in northern Japan."

Lily marked down northern Japan.

"Their was also a majority in China, the Middle East and Africa."

Lily marked down China, the Middle East and Africa.

"And if I remember correctly, there are some in the America's."

Lily marked down the America's.

"Now, back in the times of the Roman's, we used to have an empire as well. However, ours was mainly in the eastern and western world. So North and South America, China and Japan, India. Places like that. We ruled them until the Mongols came about, then we had to push back into the territories we started at. Even though, we were still indestructible. We were preparing to push into Europe and take control of many parts there. However, the Vikings and Saxons stopped us in our tracks. We, to them, were the Valkyrie. Warriors angels, they thought that we took them to Valhalla when they died."

Lily wrote all what she heard down as she listened.

"We abandoned that campaign and came back to the east. Then, around the 1700's, we had to protect are ports from pirates and protect our lands from the rising countries which are now some of the most powerful today. A couple of years later, we abandoned the hope of having an empire and just stayed were we started. Then, by 1850, we were now vulnerable. As now, you had invented the technology that could fight against us. By the time I came into this world, we were just pawns in god's giant, never-ending chess game. There was one last chance for us to survive, wipe out the human race using the Adriano's Soul Gem."

Yuri stopped to allow Lily to finished writing. He then continued.

"Adriano's is said to be the first ever Harmonixer, and is who all Harmonixers descended from. On his deathbed, he had his soul trapped in a gem. Just before, he told his followers to use the gem when the Harmonixers were in great peril. The thing was, nobody knew were it was. Only the Skasis Paradime could tell us were it was."

"Oh! Kain told me about that! He said you used it to see the future and all your hearts desires."

"Yes, but sometimes it drove people insane. So only, the Oracle could look into it. The Oracle was a beautiful Gaelic Woman trapped by the first generation of Harmonixers in a frail old woman's body. The deal was that if she helped us gain power we would set her free. However, because she foretold that we would perish, we kept her locked away. She eventually ran away, so we were not able to find the Adriano's Soul Gem. Therefore, we were rounded up and killed one by one. The day was called _Amen Sekmet Air En Seten_. The Shadows Beginning."

Lily wrote it down. Alice gave a sudden breath of shock when she heard Yuri say Amen Sekmet Air En Seten. He looked to her.

"Is there something wrong?"

Alice bent over and whispered in his ear.

"Do you remember back when Kain was born, you were in control of the darkness inside you. It said the same thing…"

Yuri stayed silent in thought for a minute.

"Is there something wrong?"

Lily looked to them both confused.

"No, everything's fine. Anyway, they killed us by Mass Execution. I was lucky to escape. I was only twelve."

Lily nodded and wrote it down. She then looked at Yuri.

"One last question, did you call it anything else?"

"Yes. Amen Sekmet Air En Seten was just more of a warning sign. It was better known as The Fall of Shraminia. Shraminia was the name of the Harmonixean Empire. The name was originated from Adriano's wife, who died of heart failure. The irony is she was only 25."

Lily nodded and wrote that down. She then stood up.

"Thank you so much Mr. Hyuga, it has been an interesting talk."

Yuri nodded with a polite smile.

"It's been a pleasure talking to you about it."

Lily nodded once more then made her way back to Kain. Yuri watched her go back.

"Yuri…"

"Yes Alice?"

"Does it hurt? Knowing your one of the last of them."

"Yes, but you're my cure. As long as I have someone there with me, I can never be alone."

Alice looked to him and smiled. She gave him another hug. However, this one was short lived as the castle doors swung open and someone stepped in. They were armed with a Mark II Rifle, the gun commonly used in the Great War. There were some gasps of horror from the guests, and many backed away. Kain quickly got to Lily and kept her behind cover. Yuri stepped forward to see it was Private Smithy. It was raining outside, so he was dripping wet. He was wearing his uniform.

"Smithy…"

"General!"

Smithy quickly saluted to Yuri. He then stood to attention and loaded his gun. He muttered the steps under his breath.

"Fix bayonet's…Load weapon…Stand forward…."

Yuri watched him as he prepared his weapon.

"Smithy put the gun down."

"I'm afraid I cannot do that General."

Smithy stood forward and lifted up the gun. Many of the guests hit the floor. Kain stood infront of Lily; she poked her head out from behind him. Jessica heard all the commotion and came back to see Smithy with the gun. He pointed it at her.

"Stay there!"

Jessica quickly jumped to the floor. She saw Lily behind Kain, and instead of twitching; she gave a sigh of relief. Knowing that she was safe.

"Smithy, put the gun down, and that's an order!"

"I must disobey that order General…I'm sorry…"

Smithy then took the gun away from Jessica and took it to Alice.

"You! Come down here!"

Alice quickly jumped up and made her way towards Yuri and Smithy.

"You are the General's wife are you not?"

Alice nodded. Yuri came up behind her. Smithy quickly moved the gun towards Yuri, who stopped. Smithy then brung his attention back to Alice.

"I had a wife once; we got married before the war. She was as beautiful as you were. However, she was autistic. When I had to go to the front line, she suffered without me! In addition, when I arrived home, tormented and knowing it was all over and I could see her again, I found out she had died. First, it was my friends, and then my wife was taken away from me!"

Smithy began to blubber, but he kept his gun firm. Alice took a deep breath.

"…With all due respect Private, before I met Yuri; I went through the same sought of situation. I used to be friends with this lovely girl during my schooling years; we were roommates there. However, when we grew up, we grew apart. Then one day, she fell off the side of a bridge. I tried to keep hold of her, but she continued to slip; she then fell to the river. She was never found, and pronounced dead. Not long after, I lost my dad to a terrible man and his fiends. I cried and cried, but then I met Yuri."

Smithy looked at her with a mixed look of understanding but at the same time, confusion. She continued.

"What I'm trying to say is; there will be times in life were you think you lose everything and everyone. But then you meet some one who can better those bad things, and make them all go away."

Smithy thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"And, with all due respect Mrs. Hyuga, my wife, even though she was autistic; bettered everyone else. So there is nobody out there for me now!"

Smithy brung the gun to himself. Alice quickly stepped back behind Yuri. Who quickly stepped forward.

"Don't do it Smithy. Put the gun down, the wars over."

Smithy shook his head.

"No…The wars not over. It is far from over, that was only just the beginning. However, the beginnings enough for me…"

Smithy then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Yuri quickly looked away and covered Alice's eyes. Lily saw the bullet rip through Smithy and she clenched Kain and buried her head into his back. Not wanting to see anymore. As the gun and body dropped to the floor, everyone stood silently for two minutes. To remember Smithy. Minutes later his body was covered and prepared to be taken away. However, Yuri stopped them. He pulled a small leather box out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a medal. He then attached it to Smithy's uniform then gave the all clear.

Jessica ran over to Lily and Kain and gave Lily a hug. Lily looked to her.

"What's wrong Jessica?"

"I was frightened for you mistress."

Jessica tried to hide her tears. Lily returned the hug.

"Don't worry Jessica, Kain was here to protect me."

Kain looked to Jessica, and saw that her hands were bruised. Nevertheless, he then brung his attention to her face. That had some light tears rolling down it. She looked to him and smiled.

"Thank you Kain…"

Kain nodded and smiled. Moreover, for the first time after meeting him, Jessica gave a confident smile back.

Alice was hugging Yuri. She also too was crying. The experience was not as terrifying as monsters, but it had more of an impact.

"Are there more soldiers out there like him Yuri? Lost and alone…"

Yuri rapped his arms tightly around Alice.

"Yes."

"Well, why don't we help them?"

"Because Alice, help isn't what they need. They need peace of mind. And some feel the only way to do that is taking all their troubles away by killing themselves."

"But you aren't like that!"

"I know. Because I came back to you. Many of them came back to nothing, and that's what tormented them the most."

Alice cried for a little longer and Yuri tried to comfort her the best he could. She then looked up to him. He wiped away the tears and smiled at her.

"…Promise me Yuri, you'll never have to do something like that…"

Yuri gripped her tightly and gave her a kiss.

"I promise Alice. With my own soul."

They stood there and hugged a little more, they then joined the rest for a good night sleep.


	9. Big Surprises

Chapter 9

**The Following Morning**

"Yuri honey, wake up…"

Yuri opened his eyes to see Alice leaning over him. Her hair was down, which, as always; he loved. She gave him a smile. He smiled back and kissed her.

"Morning sweetheart."

He sat up along with her.

"What is there to do today?"

He asked his wife as they both jumped out of the double king-sized bed they had been given to sleep in and preceded to get dressed.

"I don't know, but Margarete told me that there are a couple of things she wants to do with us."

"Got any idea's?"

"Not really, it could be anything knowing her."

The both laughed. Then finished getting changed. They stepped out of the room to see Kain across the hallway stood infront of Lily's door. They walked across to him.

"Kain, you haven't been awake all night have you?"

Kain's mother questioned him as she gave him a morning hug. He gave her a smile.

"Well, it was apart of the job description. But don't worry about it; I use my good old magic to keep me going."

His father smiled.

"So I guess Roger's training was all worth it."

Kain nodded.

"Pretty much. Do you have any idea what the old guys up to at the moment?"

"Probably some crazy science experiment."

They both laughed. The door then creaked open and Lily stood out. She was wearing a nightgown and was rubbing the sleep away from her eyes. Kain smiled.

"Morning Lily, how was your night?"

"Alright. Still can't believe what happened though…"

"I don't think any of us can…"

Alice added on to what Lily said.

"Anyways, he's in a better place now."

Yuri smiled to his wife and Lily. They both smiled and nodded back. Yuri then asked Lily.

"Do you have any ideas on what your mother could have us do today?"

Lily pondered for a moment, then looked to him and shrugged.

"I don't know; she's kept it a secret from me as well."

"Well, whatever it is, it has to be something big."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok guys, I'm going to get dressed quickly then we can go and get some breakfast."

Lily smiled to everyone before disappearing back behind her door. Once she finished she came back. She was dressed in a purple top and skirt with white lining. She wore black leather boots and wore her blonde hair loose. Kain smiled.

"So what mood is it today then?"

She looked to him and smiled. Then answered him.

"Casual."

They both laughed. Then, with Yuri and Alice, they made their way to the grand hall to have some breakfast. Once finished, they were told to sit and wait. Margarete then got their attention.

"Ok everyone, I have loads of things for us to do today. I'm not going to tell you what they are and who they're for, but you shall find out soon enough."

She smiled to them all with a satisfied grin.

"…Now, if you would all like to step outside for a moment, the first surprise is for all of us."

She turned towards the doors and began to exit. Everyone quickly followed behind. Margarete stood outside facing the woods. Everyone walked up behind her. Alice came to her side.

"What are we waiting for?"

Alice asked Margarete. Margarete looked to her watch and counted down the seconds.

"3…2…1…"

"_**Whohahooo!"**_

Everyone heard strange cheers from the distance. They then saw a shadow appear from the woods. It was a tall, masculine figure. It then stepped closer forward to reveal a man wearing a butterfly clip for a mask. At that exact moment, Yuri drew a huge sigh.

"Here we go again…"

Yuri muttered to himself.

"Greetings fellow mortals! May I introduce myself, I am, The Grand Papillon!"

Keith at that moment joined in with Yuri's grief. Lily grew a big smile, Alice and Margarete giggled; and Kain was completely confused.

"Uncle Joachim!"

Lily ran up and gave Joachim a big hug. He laughed.

"Who is this 'Uncle Joachim' you speak of? I am The Grand Papillon!"

Joachim the jumped forward and came to his brother's and Yuri's side. He then rapped his arms around their shoulders.

"…And in this episode, I team up with my esteemed brother and the Legendary Godslayer!"

Yuri could not resist laughing, while Keith continued to grief.

"If I remember correctly, I was in a whole series, correct?"

Yuri hided his grief behind a fake-ish friendship. Nevertheless, he could not deny the fact Joachim was a lot of fun. Joachim smiled.

"Yes, you were indeed. And now, you are back for a very action-packed special!"

"Well sorry, but I'm out…"

Keith shook his brother's arm off. Joachim then took off the mask and came out of character.

"Come on Keith, lighten up."

"Yeah, it's only abit of fun."

Yuri joined in with Joachim in trying to get Keith to see sense.

"Well, make your own fun. I'm sure Alice can have fun with you Yuri…"

"Sadly Keith, mine and Alice's fun is too graphic for the children."

Yuri looked to Alice and grinned. She proceeded to blush. Kain face palmed in embarrassment.

"…Fair enough…"

Keith looked away in further disgust. Margarete walked over to her husband.

"Come on sweetie, can't you just put the past behind you and brighten up?"

Keith ignored his wife. She sighed, as did everyone else. There were then some huge explosions in the distance. Everyone looked in that direction then ran towards it, to see what had happened. They went through the woods to see a cloud of smoke, and when they reached the spot, they saw a small figure walk towards them. It turned out to be Roger.

"…Wow, that teleporting device needs a couple more tweaks…"

"Roger?"

Yuri stepped forward. Roger looked up to him, gasped, and then saluted. Yuri stood back again in shock for a moment then came back forward.

"Roger, what are you…"

"General!"

"There is no need…"

"General!"

Roger continued to interrupt Yuri during his sentences. Yuri sighed.

"Stand easy Roger…"

Roger then brung his hand down.

"Was there any need?"

"You're a veteran now lad, I won't be the only one who does that. Especially not in the United Kingdom."

Yuri nodded.

"So are you also apart of Margarete's big surprise?"

"…I was not informed, but I guess so…"

They all laughed. Margarete then stepped forward.

"Say Roger, is that teleport still able to take us places?"

"Yes, why?"

Margarete smiled.

"Perfect…"


	10. The Last Post

Chapter 10

**Ypres, Belgium; 7:55 PM**

BOOM!

Another cloud of smoke appeared in the town center. People screamed and ran. Yuri and Alice stumbled from the smoke, everyone else followed behind.

"Why in the hell did we have to use the teleport Margarete?"

Yuri questioned as he stopped himself from falling forward anymore and helped his wife to keep steady and take some good breathes.

"Because we would have never reached here in time…"

Margarete answered with an innocent tone. Alice looked back to her and the others.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Ypres."

Alice turned back when her husband answered her question. She then saw he was then looking forward at a huge arch in the distance. He then spoke again. He pointed his finger towards it.

"…And that's the Menin Gate."

He then turned to face Margarete.

"Am I correct in guessing why you brought us here?"

Margarete nodded and smiled. Yuri nodded but did not smile.

"What's the time?"

Margarete quickly looked to her watch.

"Five minutes to eight."

Yuri thought to himself to a minute. He then looked to everyone.

"Come on, we've got to see this."

He then took his wife's hand, and led the way to the Menin Gate. Everyone followed. Lily came to Kain's side.

"What is the Menin Gate?"

Kain looked to Lily.

"It's a war memorial. I won't tell you the exact details on why your mother brought us here, because I don't want to spoil it."

Lily nodded. She then asked him again.

"How many names?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, all great war memorials I've been to have names. How many does this one have?"

Kain thought to himself for a minute, and then answered.

"Fifty-four thousand, eight-hundred and ninety-six."

Lily went silent with shock; they then continued to walk on. Once they arrived, a huge crowd had formed. They all found a way to the front then stood and waited in silence.

"Why are these people gathering?"

Alice and Lily both asked to same question to Kain and Yuri. They both replied.

"You'll see…"

Then, at the strike of eight o' clock in the evening, a man stepped out into the middle of the road and stopped the traffic. He then stepped back, and with a powerful voice shouted over the noise.

"Quiet please!"

Everyone then fell dead silent. Four men then stepped out and lifted up their bugles, took a deep breath; and began to play the Last Post. The song played at every soldier's funeral. Once they stopped, a man stepped out and faced them. He then said.

"They shall not grow old, as we that are left grow old. Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the setting of the sun and in the morning, we shall remember them…"

He then stood away again, and the men began to play again. During this second part, people with poppy wreaths walked across the road and walked up some steps to a shelf that held many other wreaths. They placed them on the shelf, gave a little bow; and walked back. The ceremony then finished and the traffic resumed as normal and everyone walked away.

Alice looked to her husband to see him crying. She gasped in shock.

"Yuri…are you…?"

He looked away for a minute, and then answered.

"Yes Alice, I am crying."

**[Authors Note: Hi Guys! Yeah, that was a short chapter; call it a mini special. I might post more in the future. Do not think though I am counting that as an actual update. Nope, I will still post a new one tomorrow (Saturday). Mini specials can come on any day, the day before, the day after; or even on the same day as the actual update!]**

**[Extra Authors Note: All right Guys, I am holding a competition. The aim is I want you to write a one-shot (aka one chapter story) about Yuri on the front line. It can be no shorter then 1000 words. The winner will get a sneak peak of what has to come and a chance to do another fan-fiction with me! Ends March 31****st****, good luck!] **


	11. The Oracle

Chapter 11

**Biztritz, Romania**

BOOM!

"Ok guys, we're back home."

Margarete stepped out of the smoke and came to the front of Blue Castle. Everyone else stepped out of the smoke and, like last time, stumbled around for abit. She grinned in amusement then spoke to them again.

"Joachim and Roger, do you want to stay for the night."

"If you would be so kind my dear…"

Roger replied politely. Joachim on the other hand, just simply nodded. She then smiled and nodded back. She then made her way inside. Everyone else followed. Yuri and Alice where the last ones out, and before Yuri could walk in; Alice stopped him.

"Yuri…"

Yuri looked back to her. She had a concerned look on her face. He sighed and turned to face her.

"Come on sweetheart, we have to talk when something's wrong."

Alice gave her husband a tight hug. He then, to her surprise, picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he did during their first adventure. He then looked into her eyes and spoke softly.

"Yes, but there is nothing wrong. It is just a harsh thing I have to face and live with now every single moment of my life. Even if I did talk about it, to anyone, it would never go away."

He then quickly turned on his feet and carried her inside. Once they did get indoors, he let her down and gave her a kiss, then made his way to bed. However, before Alice came along, Margarete stopped her.

"I couldn't ask you a quick favour, could I?"

"What would that be?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to be using Roger's teleport the day after tomorrow to go to Russia and talk with this other vampire family. Now, Keith can't come, but could you?"

"Of course."

The girls smiled to each other, Alice then continued to make her way to bed. She then found Yuri and Kain in the corridor, and Yuri was talking to him.

"So are you sure you don't need a kip? I will gladly do shifts."

"Nah, its fine dad. It's not hard to keep up."

Alice came to them both and smiled. They both smiled back. Yuri then looked to Kain again and patted him on the back. He then opened the door across the hall and walked in. Alice watched him enter and close the door; she then looked to her son. She smiled and gave him a big hug and kiss like mums always do.

"You're so like your father you know, it shocks me."

Kain laughed and returned the hug. Alice then let go of him and smiled once more.

"Goodnight my special little boy."

"Goodnight mum."

Alice made her way across the hall to go to bed, until she noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

"Hello, what's this…?"

Alice bent down and grabbed the piece of paper. She then unfolded it to see symbols and circles all over it. She looked at it in confusion and took it inside the room with her. She walked over to Yuri who was taking his jacket and everything off.

"Yuri, look what I just found on the floor."

Alice showed the piece of paper to Yuri. He looked at it and as he did, his face grew more concerned. He then got all his clothes back on, took the piece of paper, and walked out into the hallway.

"Kain, where did you get this?"

Kain saw the piece of paper in his father's hand.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, I know it's yours. Now where did you get it?"

Kain sighed and answered.

"From this crazy old lady in the town."

"Crazy old lady in town?" Yuri asked confused.

"Yeah, she had those weird beads in her hair and wore rags. She was nuts."

Yuri paused for a moment. He seemed to be in a state of shock. As Alice tried to come forward towards him, he suddenly sprinted down the corridor. Alice quickly followed. Lily's door opened and she stepped out.

"What's all the noise?" She asked with a yawn.

"Remember that old lady that gave me the piece of paper, I think dad has a link with her…"

Kain replied and prepared to follow his dad. However, he then remembered he had to protect Lily, and that she was not dressed properly to go outside. Despite this, he quickly chucked her on his back and began to run down the corridor.

Yuri had made his way to the grand hall, he pushed past Margarete and Keith, and as he did, he gave a gesture of being sorry. Margarete, being annoyed, and Keith, being confused; decided to follow. Kain and Alice were close behind. Yuri had opened the front castle doors and he catapulted outside and down the forest walk. Everyone continued to follow.

"What is wrong with your boy Alice? I thought you would have him under control by now."

Margarete shouted to Alice. Alice shook her head in annoyance at the joke.

"This is serious. Whatever Kain got from the old woman in town must be bad."

They then saw Yuri had reached the town center. They stopped at the forest gates, as if to watch from a distance. He then took a deep breath and shouted "ORACLE!"

Dogs barked as the word boomed across the town. Yuri looked around himself, and then, with a harsh wind; an old woman stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you wish master…" She asked.

Yuri looked to her and began to step towards her.

"Look, I'm not your master, not anymore. I can get you out of that horrible body and let you be the real woman you are. I just ask for one thing…"

Everyone watched in shock as Yuri spoke with the woman. Lily then jolted, as if she remembered something.

"Hang on; I think I know what's going on here!"

Everyone then looked to Lily, as to hear what she had to say.

"When I asked Yuri about the Harmonixers, he said they had a Beautiful Gaelic woman trapped in a frail old woman's body. She could tell the future and all that."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Roger and Joachim then ran up behind them.

"What's all the commotion?" Roger asked. Everyone pointed to Yuri and the Oracle and he watched silently.

Yuri continued to talk to the Oracle.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

Yuri showed her the piece of paper.

"Is this true? Is this really going to happen to my boy?" He asked with a mix of worry and anger.

"Perhaps…" The Oracle sighed. Yuri stayed silent for a moment then nodded.

"Well, I guess a deals a deal."

Yuri then walked up to the woman. His malice began to glow as he clenched his fist. Power then flew to his fist so it glowed red, then with one big force; he struck out at The Oracle. There was a flash of light, and then everyone saw Yuri standing now infront of a Beautiful blonde-haired woman. She grew a smile on her face. Alice ran down to them both.

"Thank you Hyuga…"

The Oracle spoke to him in a much softer voice.

"Excuse me, Miss Oracle, but I still don't understand…" Alice asked as she came running down. The Oracle turned to face her.

"How can you say 'Perhaps'? Shouldn't you know?" Alice spoke to her calmly. The Oracle looked down for a moment then answered.

"The future has been clouded. I cannot tell; something is stopping me from seeing the truth. I am sorry."

"Don't be." Yuri said to her as he rapped his arm around his wife. "I'm sure we'll be able to protect him."

The Oracle smiled and nodded.

"So what are you going to do now? You don't have to do anything for me anymore." Yuri asked her. She shook her head.

"You are wrong. I am still intertwined with future actions, so we shall be seeing each other again." She said to him in a soft but serious tone.

"And when is 'again'?" Yuri and Alice asked.

"Soon, very soon…" The Oracle smiled then clapped her hands, and with another harsh wind, she was gone.


	12. Out to Dinner

Chapter 12

**Leningrad, Russia**

BOOM!

Alice and Margarete arrived in Leningrad, the former capital of Russia, back then known as Petrograd. They had both dressed up nicely for the occasion. Alice wore a simple long dress and a few daps of make-up. Whilst Margarete went into full swing, she was wearing a very revealing dress. **"I can't believe Yuri told you to be careful, even though I'm with you. Cheek." **Margarete spoke harshly as she and Alice walked along the road. **"Yuri is just not happy with the new Soviet Russia. He thinks it dangerous." **Alice spoke in her husbands favour. Margarete just turned her attention to other things. After an awkward silence, Alice spoke again.

"**So where exactly is their house?"** She asked. **"They live in a very big mansion. Frankirk, the head of the house, is a member of the Soviet Government. So he makes quite abit of cash." **Margarete answered, not drawing a very great reaction from Alice, as she simply lowered her head and nodded, in the usual manner in which she always seemed to have acted when in a foreign country. **"Ah, I see…We probably won't get along…"** Alice finally replied, but with a very faint tone. Margarete raised an eyebrow to the sentence, as she took a step closer to the side of Alice, leaning down to talk to her. **"What do you have against these Soviets anyway?"**

"**Well, they killed our friends. They killed an eleven-year-old heir and his sisters, including his mother and father for apparently being corrupt leaders. However, I believe these people are the corrupt."** Alice answered, somewhat bitterly. Margarete thought for a moment and nodded with agreement. **"I see what you mean…" **Alice then nodded back again. **"Yes and Yuri's cousin hasen't been happy since. He's been missing since 1917, when they were reported dead."** Alice added. **"Hmmmm…Kurando wasn't it? Do you know if he's still alive?"** Margarete asked, Alice responding with a simple shake of the head and a long, heavy sigh. **"…No, we don't. It's making Aunt Saki very sick physically and mentally." **

"**Alright. Let us stop for a moment. Let's not get depressed before we get there."** Margarete stopped Alice and gave her a smile. **"I'm sure they'll like you if you show them your smile."** Alice laughed. The two then continued to walk along together, getting a couple of certain eyes from drunken men as they did. They then came to a huge mansion of white granite, with Soviet banners draping down showing the Hammer and Sickle. Alice shivered at the sight of them. Margarete and her then walked up to the door and knocked. **"Who is it?"** A female voice spoke from within. Margarete recognised the voice, and immediately stiffened to the sound of it. **"It's us Olga. Let us in."** Margarete spoke firmly. Olga opened the door to see Alice and Margarete, and her dark eyes widened as she studied the pair of them. **"My…Margarete, I didn't realise you had gone of men so quickly…"** Olga laughed.

"**Enough with the wise cracks Olga, my husbands busy. This is a friend of mine." **Margarete spoke without much humour, and walked into the huge building, her heels clicking on the marble flooring, as did Alice's. Olga closed the door behind them, and studied Alice a bit more, a look in her eye that suggested she was hungry. **"Whoever she is, she looks like a tasty blood snack…"** Olga remarked. Alice stood back a little. **"Well, attack her at your own risk. She is the wife of a Harmonixer. The Godslayer." **Margarete added with a smile as she headed back a bit to Alice and put her arm around her in a friendly stance, as if to show support to her. Olga widened her eyes again, before growing a huge grin. **"No…" **She remarked. ** "The Godslayer…makes her also the mother of Lily's new bodyguard."** Alice followed Olga's eyes, showing some concern of how she seemed to find it humorous in some aspects. **"That is correct…Olga is it? I do not see why you're finding it so humorous – is there something I'm not taking into account?" **Olga shook her head in response, still grinning however as she led the two of them into the dining hall – which like outside, made Alice shiver, however, it was more volatile.

It was a former dancing hall, probably once used by the Russian Aristocracy, however all the monarchist symbols around the room had been removed and been replaced by soviet symbols, mainly of the worker fighting against the greedy fat cat, or _capitalists, _though the Russians didn't give that away. At the back of the hall, the place was lit, as a huge portrait of Lenin hung there, probably replacing an old portrait of Tsar Nicholas II, and red soviet flags draped down beside his image. Above the picture frame, the Communist Hammer and Sickle hung there, with the motto of the Soviet Union under it in Russian, reading; _"Workers of the world, unite!" _ Alice never understood the ideology that had overthrown the Tsardom, though she had read the Communist Manifesto, which inspired them to overthrow the aristocracy – though it was written seventy years ago. However, Alice felt that they had corrupted the system and it was not the original Marxist Ideology they were using, just some twisted form to give benefit to those in power, not to proletariat (labourer) that the original ideology aimed to.

Alice's train of thought was interrupted when she was guided by Margarete to a long oak table draped in a fine linen cloth, which workers were decorating and placing food upon. They both sat down, Alice going by her fine French instincts and placing her napkin over her lap, and positioned the cutlery in the right order, as the workers had failed to do. Olga had gone off to find her husband, and when she disappeared, Margarete leaned over to Alice and talked to her through whispers. **"Her husbands an ass, to try to keep your cool. He tried to upset Kain when he came to ours, though he kept his cool; so I'm sure you can." ** Alice nodded with a smile, before she looked up and saw Olga return with Frankirk, whose pudgy-ish body came across the hall, sinister smile written across his face. **"Margarete, so glad you could uphold our agreement, though I'm saddened that Keith couldn't be at your side. Though…" **Frankirk came to Alice's side, bending down slightly so his face was at her level. She tried not to flinch, as his grin sustained itself in a freakish way before he eventually carried on his sentence. **"…I've now been given the honour to meet the wife of the Godslayer, owner of the Blade of Katsuragi – the mistress of Light. You saved your husband from the darkness within him, which he has now learned to control…"**

"**How do you…" **Alice questioned in some shock. Frankirk laughed loudly, echoing around the room as he and Olga moved across to the other side of the table, opposite them. **"Your husband is an entity, a final element of his own kind. The Harmonixers were feared by everything and everyone, of every race. Now he and his son stand on a lone front, though no longer drawn to their fallen empire from which they descended. Has your husband ever told you about where he came from?" **Alice almost recoiled away from the Vampires, Margarete almost growling at them as she showed them her teeth, almost as a threat. Frankirk laughed again. Alice frowned at him and eventually moved onto another subject. **"So…My sons told me about your maid, Alex…apparently it seems I have a form of connection with her…" **Olga nodded. **"Yes, but she's not her at the moment, we've sent her on some jobs…" **

"**Ah, I see…"**


End file.
